House of Embershield
The House of Embershield ''(Royal House of Embershield)'' is the current ruling House of the Kingdom of Amastril, and the Lords or Claimants of the holdings of East Lowes, Eastcliff, Amastril, and Falcons Roost. It is an old House, and the first of many Anasorein families, but only one of a few who are of the nobility caste in Anasorein society. In addition to this, they are of the ancient Aurelstar bloodline, tracing their roots back to the first to land upon the shores of Amastril, Arzalos Aurelstar. For millennia, they have served as the monarchs of the illustrious and prosperous Kingdom of Amastril, the first Elven Kingdom to incorporate humans into their leadership as vassals, through the Vale of Manius. For centuries, Arzalen Embershield accepted them as friends and allies, whilst Lothin Embershield disdained them, and caste them forth to their own kind in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Traits The House of Embershield, being an ancient family, and one of the first few to become Anasorein, has many physical, mental, and even magical, traits amongst their genepool. With each generation, they grow stronger yet, due to the marriages between their own kind, as well as intermarrying with Quel'dorei or Sin'dorei, as is the case with Telriah Embershield and her husband, Neo Starstrider. Primarily, the most noticeable trait among the Embershields is their dominant hair color; No matter the parentage, most children have a tendency to inherit the platinum silver color of hair, with variations springing in every so often. In such cases, they are normally lighter colors, such as teals, or magentas, and even golds. Only one has shown regression from this, D'torina Embershield, who has a fiery red hair color, which is more in line with the Silverwoods. In addition to this, many Embershields have a distinct eye glow at birth, being either red, or gold. Many speculate this to be an early calling to the Goddess of Dawn, Kelendri, or the God of War, Narel. Though this is not the case, as Lothin had a red eye glow at birth, and he went on to worship both Astra and Malash. Lastly, the most unique trait of House Embershield, is an ability that lies deep within the genetic makeup of those that descend from the Aurelstars. Known as the Will of Aurelstar, it is an ability that manifests itself as an aura from those who manage to activate it and master it. It is a form of psionic magic, and causes those within the persons vicinity to become more complacent to obey their orders. In some cases, those who have this power are able to exert their will over others just by looking into a persons eyes. Customs Traditionally, House Aurelstar has always buried its deceased family in the gardens of their palace within Zin-Azhari. However, after their self-exiling and journey to where the Eastern Kingdoms were, this changed. With Amastril as their new home, they established crypts for which to bury and entomb the deceased. Due to it being housed within Arcandrastil, it can not be accessed due to the Fall of Amastril. In its place is the new burial grounds, Quel'Dras, utilized by House Embershield in the new age for the ancient elven family. In additon to this, due to Quel'Dras being seeped in natural spiritual energies, it is expected that every member of the family make a pilgrimage to the burial grounds atleast once after coming of age. The purpose of this serves as a way for the new generation to speak to the old generation, ask for advice, and learn the history of House Embershield from those who lived it, rather than read it from a text book. Furthermore, House Embershield are known for giving their reverence to both Kelendri, and Narel, becoming a family standard for those born into House Embershield. While some stray from these beliefs, many cling to the old ways, whilst adding in new worship, such as Telriah II Embershield, who worships Kelendri, Narel, and Malash, or D'torina who worship Larshigal and Narel. It is not frowned upon to worship a different god than what is set in tradition, so long as tradition is remembered and practiced. History House of Aurelstar Originating as a Kaldorei Highborne family, the House of Aurelstar found their place serving at court for the ruling regime of the Highborne Empire, with the most recent, and only archived member of House Aurelstar, serving as an advisor, magister, and researcher for Queen Azshara. Arzalos Aurelstar came to power as the patriarch of his family after his father had died, the manner of which was through assassination from a rival family that wanted more power. In doing so, they forced Arzalos' hand. During this period of time, Arzalos went to form alliances; None of which were marriage pacts. Rather... He would trade resources for loyalty, his research and studies for soldiers. Through this, he garnered a reputation as someone who could grant you what you needed, but cross him, and the vengeance would be worse than any could imagine. Over time, House Aurelstar gained enough land through which Arzalos could establish his manse, the Arastil Palace. Here, he continued on with his research, studying the various forms of arcane, and even forming new variations, including ways to cast, and changing the color of ones own spells. Through this, he formed his own unique variant of colored spellcasting, one which would earn his nickname, title, and alias; The Silverspell. In addition to this, he managed a new form to conjure spells, which would amplify ones power, but would cost much more stamina and energy to even use. This ability, which would later be called Starstrike Conjuring, earned interest and insight from the various court members that Queen Azshara kept around her. Through them, she was persuaded to allow the practice and usage of the starstrike conjuring. This was something that the Lord Aurelstar did not want, as he knew the drawbacks were too great compared to what it could truly do. Yes, far more raw power in ones hands, but at the potential cost of ones life from overuse. It was this that caused Arzalos to realize he needed to do something; To aid the Kaldorei who despised the higher caste, to sow dissent amongst the Highborne, for a better future. He began his plans, knowing full well what he would be doing was treason, and that failure would result in his exile, or worse, death, and his family would be brought along with it. Years went by, and he continued his research, studying ways to make spellcasting better and easier to learn, as well as planning his revolution to overthrow Queen Azshara, and create equality amongst the Highborne and Kaldorei. Though when the time came, his plans had to change. The onset of the War of the Ancients would allow Arzalos to aid the Kaldorei, though they distrusted him and barely let him lead the charge, for fear of betrayal. While he showed that he could take down demonic foes easily, that was all they saw him being good for. Eventually, the Arastil Palace, his home and manor, came under attack. Fearing for his families life, he begged for aid to defend his home, citing that it would be a good strategic position after repelling the Burning Legion attack there. Though it took some time, he did manage to persuade his way into getting aid to repel the attack on his home. It was a rough battle, and there were plenty of casualties, but Arzalos proved his worth with his strategic thinking, showing tactical ingenuity, and that not all of the Highborne were those willing to sacrifice people for their own gains. It was here, he earned a place in Kaldorei society for his family. This was late in the war, and only a month or two after the battle at the Arastil Palace, the Well of Eternity was destroyed, taking with it Zin-Azshari, and his familial home. House Aurelstar would move with the mass exodus of Kaldorei and Highborne to Mount Hyjal, where they established a new, smaller home for themselves; With only a single child, Arzalen, they had no need for more space, as opposed to the more 'noble' Highborne who demanded manors and palaces. Arzalos would later move his family to Ashenvale. Exile from Kalimdor An approximate three hundred years before the Highborne Exodus, Arzalos gathered thirty thousand Highborne, and twenty thousand Kaldorei, to leave with him and form their own society, one where all forms of magic could be practiced, including Druidism. As it stood, Arzalos already had a good jumping point, holding a reputation among the Kaldorei as a fair, and friendly type, as opposed to those who knew the Highborne as being arrogant and snobbish. It was this that set Arzalos to succeed, and plan his ascension as a King. It would be months before the first sight of land, and by that point, almost everyone was ready to revolt against Arzalos for bringing them so far by sea, without the hope for land. And yet, they found it; An island off the coast of what would become the sub-continent of Lordaeron. It was here they made landfall, establishing homes and towns, villages and palaces. Positions of the Household Master-at-Arms Like any Noble House, House Embershield has a Master-at-Arms responsible for training new guardsmen, as well as the children of House Embershield in combat and weaponry. Current Master-at-Arms: Sir Mordecai Kellor Lord-Steward In the case that the Lord or Lady of House Embershield cannot perform their duties, the Lord-Steward takes up household command, ensuring all needs of the bannermen are answered, and other duties are finished as needed, such as patrol schedules, guard duty, filling of the larder with foods prior to winter, etc. Current Lord-Steward: Johnathon Elsan Captain of the Guard Whilst Lady Embershield can see to guarding herself, her people cannot. Thus, there lies a Captain of the Guard, who ensures that those under House Embershield are protected, as well as guarding areas such as the Embassy in Stormwind, and buildings of importance in East Lowes. Current Captain: Sir Lorris Kellor Vassal Houses The Vassals of House Embershield are oft divided between Minor and Great, rather than by race. As such, there is a great distinction between the Great and Minor Houses; A Great House is normally in charge of the greater facets of land. For example, House Sunshatter holds dominion over the arcipelago of Aloras'zune, whilst House Whitebriar rules over Arcadia of Quel'Anaris. Cadet Branches * House Emberdawn * House Embershield of Aloras'zune * House Emberglaive (Extinct) Great Houses * House Sunshatter of Aloras'zune * House of Vallian of Vallenhall Minor Houses Quel'Dorei Vassal Houses * House Starstrider of Eastcliff * House Tiel'Venath of the Court of Dreams * House Highwing * House Moonflare Anasorein Vassal Houses * House Wintersteel of Norgate * House Phoenixspire of Phoenix's Landing * House Silverwood of Silver Woods * House Dawnspear of Dawnhold * House Vanewood of Vanewood Human Vassal Houses * House Morsin of Rivendale (Former Vassal) * House Howard of Ravensden * House DelaVoire of Thornpeak * House Ashstill of Ravenview Ancestral Items Grand Autarchs Crown Tiara of the Ember Princess Ironbane more info, see: [[Ironbane]] Ironbane is a blade made of Ember Iron under the ownership of Telriah Embershield the Second. Made in the Year 29, it has been in use for three years, and used in many battles. Like many Elven-Forged swords, each time it has been broken, it has only been made stronger. Shu Sorein Gallery ---- Ironbane.jpeg|''Ironbane, Telriah's sword'' ShuSorein.jpg|''Shu Sorein, Chosen Victory'' GrandAutarchCrown.jpg|''Crown of the Grand Autarch'' CrownPrincessTiara.jpg|''Tiara of the Crown Princess'' Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Royal Houses Category:Anasorein Houses Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:House of Aurelstar